Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans)
This article is about Zhang Bao, brother of Zhang Jiao. For the son of Zhang Fei, see Zhang Bao (Shu). Zhang Bao (rōmaji: Chō Hō) was a younger brother of Zhang Jiao and older brother of Zhang Liang. Zhang Bao was a general in the Yellow Turban Rebellion. After the death of Zhang Jiao, the Yellow Turbans lacked leadership and so crumbled into dust. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Zhang Bao has appeared in all of the games to date working as a strategist along his younger brother. In the first few games of the series, he is found in high areas beyond narrow path ways controlling landslides. In more recent games has joined his brothers to combine their powers to perform supernatural feats such as creating giant tornadoes and phantom armies. He is considered the hardest general on the Yellow Turban stages to get to because of the rock slides he creates that impede the player's progress. In the Xtreme Legends games, he along with his brothers attempt to find the promised land. Warriors Orochi Voice Actors *Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Hirofumi Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) *Yukimasa Kishino - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) Quotes *"Aah! I feel the power! Infidels! Prepare to be judged!" *"Feel the power of my magic!" *"You flaming idiots. Take this!" *"Sneaky, aren't we? But the eye of Heaven sees all!" Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Julu Brothers Zhang Bao was the middle out of his siblings, which included Zhang Liang, the youngest brother, and Zhang Jue, the eldest. After Zhang Jiao became proficient in the arts of magic, he taught his brothers what he knew, and in time, Zhang Bao himself could summon the wind and invoke the rain, and was just as knowledgable in the arts as his brothers. As time passed, Zhang Jue began to accumulate a large following, who were versed in the mystical arts as well. The following was named the Yellow Turbans. Later Zhang Jue asked his brothers after the Yellow Turbans had ammased strength, "Popular support is the hardest thing to win. Today the people favor us. Why waste this chance to seize the realm for ourselves?" All three siblings agreed in moving against the Han, and so they had yellow banners made in preparation for the upcoming rebellion. The Yellow Turban Rebellion Before the rebellion's set date arrived, the Han court found out about the Yellow Turbans, so the brothers prematurely marched. Zhang Bao was titled General of the Earth by his eldest sibling, and set off with Zhang Liang to Yingchuan. Wherever the armies marched, government troops scattered without giving battle, but when they arrived at Yingchuan, a massive army led by Han Generals Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun met them. After a brief skirmish with the government forces, Zhang Bao led his army back to Changshe in retreat, and set up camp there. On the same night, Zhang Bao along with his brother noticed a fire at one side of the encampment. The fire quickly spread, and the forces there were ambushed by the same army of Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun. Unable to offer any resistance, Zhang Liang gathered what he could of his men and fled with his brother. During the escape, Zhang Liang ran into a new regiment of soldiers with flying flags of red. They were led by a Han Cavalry General, Cao Cao. At this point the Yellow Turbans were surrounded at all sides, yet Zhang Bao led his men straight through Cao Cao's ranks and was able to cut a path. He and Zhang Liang then split to fight the government battalions on different fronts. Zhang Bao chose to stay with ninety thousand in Yingchuan, while Zhang Liang would go to aid Zhang Jue in Quyang. Zhang Bao's troop was stationed behind a hill. Zhu Jun, one of the Imperial Corps Commanders, sent his general Liu Bei, forward. Zhang Bao dispatched one of his lieutenants, Gao Sheng to taunt his foes. Liu Bei sent his own subordinate, Zhang Fei, forward and Gao Sheng was killed. As Liu Bei's forces advanced, Zhang Bao, who was on horseback, untied his hair and began to work sorcery. Soon after, a thunderstorm began gathering, with the apparition of a black mist army plunging towards the Han forces. The imperial soldiers were thrown into confusion, and retreated. The next day, Zhang Bao marched his army up the mountain hill, in full morale with loud drums banging and banners waving. Liu Bei charged once again, and Zhang Bao summoned the same tricks as the day before. Liu Bei fled, and Zhang Bao pursued with his army past the hill. However, from above, bloody entrails were dumped over the Yellow Turbans by two other Han generals, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, and their armies. The mystical thunderstorm and ghostly army disappeared. With his own magic defeated, Zhang Bao and his command fled, but Guan Yu and Zhang Fei rode forth from opposite sides, with Liu Bei and Zhu Jun's own forces coming from the behind. Zhang Bao's army was crushed, but the General of the Earth himself escaped into the city of Yang for refuge, despite an arrow shot by Liu Bei that pierced through his left arm. Zhu Jun immediately surrounded the city. Zhang Bao was later slain in betrayal by Yan Zheng, one of his own commanders. The Rebellion was quelled soon after. Category:Other non-playable characters